


Kevin Price is Honest

by eclipseok



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, gay fluff, how do you tag, i just love them so much, kevin just really likes connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseok/pseuds/eclipseok
Summary: The one where the elders drink for the first time and a game of truth or dare ensues.





	Kevin Price is Honest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! I haven't written fanfic in over two years so I don't know how good it is but I just love these two boys so bad so I wanted to contribute. I hope you like it!!

Only half a bottle of alcohol had been drank by the missionaries, but since it was their first time, they were all pretty drunk. Well, all except Kevin, who decided he should monitor the others so nothing bad happened. 

Arnold was giggling at the table with Poptarts while the rest of the elders were dancing in the middle of the mission hut (although there was no music playing). 

Kevin was sitting off to the side, taking small sips from a cup of water and watching everyone else. 

More specifically one boy. 

He watched the redhead twirl around with his cup in hand, dancing to the beat of whatever music was playing inside his head. 

Ever since they'd been excommunicated, Kevin had decided to follow the suit of all the other boys and let all his feelings out. Which helped him realize that he didn't like girls. He never liked girls, although he never really liked boys either. 

And Connor Mckinley just had to show up in his sparkly pink waistcoat and change that. 

Kevin couldn't help it. Whether it was Connor's fiery red hair, his freckled cheeks, or his contagious laugh, he was the most flawless person he'd ever met. 

Kevin sighed and took a long drink of his water. He knew Connor was gay; he never brought it up much, but between his story about fifth grade and declaration of not turning it off anymore, everyone kind of figured it out. Even so, he doubted Connor would feel anything towards him - Kevin was arrogant and rude the first day he had arrived and he abandoned the missionaries he realized he couldn't do something incredible. He would never be able to apologize enough for that. 

Kevin was torn from his own thoughts by Zelder drunkenly yelling "truth or dare!"

The tipsy boys all cheered and moved to form a small circle on the floor of the mission hut. Kevin decided to join them just to observe so nothing would get too out of hand. 

Poptarts started and the first few rounds were pretty minor. Arnold had to lick James' foot, Zelder admitted his wildest dream, and Poptarts ended up with his underwear on his head. For a group of nineteen year olds, they weren't very mature (or funny) drunks. 

“Kevin!" Arnold yelled, giggling at the stunned expression on his friend's face. "Uhh, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Kevin said after a moment, nervous for what question Arnold's creative and alcohol influenced mind could conjure up. 

"Hmmm... who out of all the elders would you date?" Arnold questioned with a smirk. 

Kevin felt himself go red in the face and the boys all chuckled around him. Except Arnold and Connor, who looked at him curiously. 

"Uh, I guess Connor," Kevin responded slowly and unsurely. Kevin noticed Connor look down from the corner of his eye. "He's the kindest and the best listener, so I suppose..." he trailed off, not knowing what he could say that could make this any more awkward. 

Connor stood up silently and walked down the hallway towards the bedrooms. Kevin felt his heart pang. 

There was a moment of silence before the boys jumped back into the game. Kevin waited a few minutes before getting up and following the path he had seen Connor go. 

He assumed he was in the bathroom since it was the only closed door. He waited outside until he heard sniffling coming from the other side. 

"Connor?" Kevin knocked lightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Elder Price." Kevin froze. No one used the elder titles anymore, unless referring to the entire group since it was easier. 

"Don't make me open the door..." He waited a moment before pushing it open to see Connor sitting on the floor with his head in his knees. "Connor, what-"

"Don't, Kevin. Please." He felt his heart ache in his chest when Connor looked up at him with red eyes and a tear stained face. "It's just... it's not what I need right now. I've been trying to turn it off and-"

"But I thought we agreed we weren't doing that anymore? Connor, you know it's not good for you." Kevin sat down right next to the redhead, who flinched slightly. 

"I can't help it. I've been doing it for almost twenty years of my life. And I was doing it well too. And then you come in and you..."

"I what?" Kevin asked, his heart beginning to race. 

"You come in here with your stupid cute face and charm and perfect body and you... you make it so darn hard," he whispered, almost inaudible. 

Kevin didn't say anything. He moved his hand over so it was barely overlapping Connor's. His head shot up, and Kevin looked into the redhead boy's wide eyes, his heart pounding against his chest. 

"Can I kiss you?" Kevin asked gently, to which Connor just hummed leaned forward to press his lips against the brunette's. 

Kevin had never understood what the big deal about kissing was when he was younger. But now, sitting in this mission hut bathroom with his lips moving gently with the boy he's been pining over for months, he gets it. It feels...

Heavenly. 

He cupped the boy's freckled face with his hand and ran his thumb across the tear tracks, feeling him lean into the touch. 

Connor broke the kiss off first, staring at Kevin with wide eyes. "You're...?"

"Gay? Yep," Kevin responded, his face completely blush red. 

A wide grin spread across the shorter boy's face as he wrapped his arms around Kevin, engulfing him into a warm hug and nuzzling his face into his shoulder. 

"Thank you," he mumbled before drawing back and planting his lips on Kevin's again, the second kiss sweeter and more passionate than the first. 

"For what?" Kevin questioned once they'd pulled away again, their faces still close to each other as they breathed in time. 

Connor thought for a moment before saying, "I'm not actually sure." He began to giggle, which made Kevin start chuckling too, and eventually they were both just laughing in the comfort of each other's arms. It was the most comfortable he'd felt in months. 

"I actually can't believe this is happening," Connor sighed contently after they'd calmed down. "You know I've had a crush on you since the first day you showed up."

Kevin smiled brightly. "I kind of figured it out, especially when you tried to kiss me after I saw someone get shot and was covered in blood."

Connor blushed, staring down at his fingers. Kevin reached over and laced his fingers into the shorter boy’s, squeezing his hand lightly.

The moment was interrupted by Arnold bursting through the door and screaming loudly. "I told you guys it would happen! You owe me twenty bucks, Chris!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and stood up with Connor, following his mission companion back out to the living room with their hands intertwined. 

The elders were yelling and smiling at the two boys as if they'd been expecting this for a long time. Kevin smiled fondly down at the freckled boy who grinned back up at him. And he couldn't ask for anything any other way.

-

Kevin woke up on the couch in the living room with Connor’s arms wrapped around his waist and his head against his chest. He looked down at the boy he knew he didn’t deserve; he was so caring and kind and always willing to lend a hand, while Kevin was a loud mouth idiot. He truly didn’t know how Connor could even look at him after what he’d done

Kevin ran his fingers through his red curls (he’d stopped styling them after they’d been excommunicated, and Kevin loved it) and Connor stirred as he slowly woke up.

“Hi,” he hummed, squeezing Kevin’s waist gently when he opened his eyes.

“Hey,” he responded, still playing with Connor’s hair. He sighed contently, closing his eyes as Kevin did so.

“We should probably get up,” Connor mumbled, sitting up to look at the messy living quarters covered in plastic cups.

They sat up and looked at each other for a moment before Connor’s eyes flickered to Kevin’s lips, and he smiled before leaning forward to kiss him for the third time. The third time. How was he so lucky?

Connor’s lips were soft and pink and made Kevin feel like he could melt as he kissed them. He felt Connor’s tongue pry his lips open and Kevin didn’t know that that could feel as amazing as it did. He felt weak, like he was walking on air.

They pulled away, out of breath, and gazed into each other's eyes before snuggling up together, taking in each other’s warmth. Kevin hadn’t felt this happy since he’d started helping with the writing the Book of Arnold. He was holding the boy he had been crushing on, who he thought would never be able to stop turning it off, and could kiss him. Heck, he wanted to kiss him until his lips turned blue.

So that’s exactly what he did.


End file.
